Time Isn't Healing
by MatterOverMind
Summary: Just something I wrote my friend for her birthday. I probably won't continue it, unless people really want me to. The song mentioned is "Time Isn't Healing" by Tom Felton, who plays Draco. I thought it was funny; & I wrote this when that song came out.


Harry walked into his dorm room and stopped short.

"MALFOY!" he bellowed.

Draco's head jerked up from where he was laying.

"What, Potter?" he spat.

Harry sighed. He was clearly a part of some sort of cosmic joke. The fact that he was assigned to share a room with Malfoy over the holiday just couldn't be true. It had been three days already, and he refused to accept it.

"Are you seriously still listening to that song?"  
"Can you hear it, Potter?"  
"Yes."  
"Then clearly, I am still listening to it."  
"You know it's muggle music, right Malfoy?"

The blond sneered and lay back down on his bed while Harry just gawked at him like an idiot.

_Clothes._ Harry thought. _Malfoy isn't wearing any clothes._

And this was true; the only thing Draco had on were black boxers with green threading. How typical.

"What are you looking at, Potter?"  
"Nothing," Harry said as he turned to put his books down on his bed- while turning three shades of red. Harry slipped out of his school robes and threw them onto the bed. He loosened his Gryffindor tie and untucked his shirt.

When he turned to face Malfoy again, the Slytherin was standing at the foot of his bed, just a few feet from Harry. His boxers hung dangerously low on his hips, and Harry could see the two indents leading down to a certain piece of anatomy that Harry happened to love. The blond's hair was tousseled- something Draco never would have allowed in puublic; something that was also quite a turn on...

"Dance with me, Potter."  
"Er... what?" Harry's eyes were wide as he practically squeaked his reply.  
"You heard me. Dance with me."

Malfoy cast a spell to turn up the muggle melody, and Harry stepped forward, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

_Surely_ this was a cosmic joke. He couldn't _possibly_...

Malfoy reached out and pulled on the Gryffindor's tie until it's owner was in his arms.

Harry was wrong. He _could_ be turned on by Draco. Hell, he _was_ turned on by Draco.

Er... Malfoy.

Draco intertwined their fingers and placed his hand on Harry's hip, his thumb tracing along Harry's hipbone in time to the music. Harry allowed himself to place his hand on Draco's neck, and, with that, Draco pulled them closer.

Harry knew the song well- Draco was obsessed with it. Harry was also very aware of the fact that the song was on its last chords- and that he didn't want to let go of Draco. Harry gave up trying to suppress his erection and just listened to the words flowing through the air.

"'Cause time isn't healing-  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling,  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you.  
'Cause time isn't healing-  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling,  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you."

Harry sighed, realizing how true the lyrics were. He had only been sharing a room with Draco for three days, with four more to go- he couldn't be falling in _love_ with him.

Not that the idea was repulsive. The thing was _was_ repulsive was the thought of going back to calling the Slytherin "Malfoy" and receiving sneers from him in the halls. Harry wasn't sure if he could handle it. But how could he help it? How could _anyone_ stop themself from falling for the blond? He sighed again, and, realizing that the song was over, dropped his hands and turned away from the boy, swallowing hard, and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Potter." Draco's voice came out in a low rumble, his voice breaking.

Harry couldn't turn around. He couldn't.

Draco pulled on Harry's hand and wheeled him around. Emerald eyes bore into gray, and neither of the boys were willing to break the eye contact- not yet.

Draco slowly lifted his hand and rested it on Harry's hip, his fingers slipping under Harry's untucked shirt, and Harry's breath hitched. Draco slowly unglued his eyes from Harry's to look at the boy's lips. Both boys were breathing heavily, hungrily, as Draco raised his eyes to meet Harry's again.

Draco swayed forward, driven by an invisible force, and ghosted his lips across Harry's. As Draco pulled back, Harry looked into his eyes and saw them twinkling, glazed over.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's, unyielding. He put his arms around the blond's neck, and drew the boy closer to him. Draco's hands flew up Harry's shirt, undoing buttons on the way up, until the shirt was nothing but a white heap on the floor. Draco pulled on Harry's hips, driving their naked torsos together like opposite ends of a magnet- Slytherin and Gryffindor.

They were pressed together, and the friction made both boys harden instantly. Draco wrapped his fingers around the Gryffindor tie, deepening the kiss as he walked backwards. Harry's hands roamed all over Draco's lean chest as his tongue met Draco's. Draco fell backwards onto his bed, pulling the Gryffindor on top of him. He shifted his hips, pressing his erection against Harry's. Harry moaned into the kiss and Draco took it as permission to keep going. He rolled the brunette onto his back, not once breaking the kiss. Draco let his hands roam over Harry's chest, and he felt Harry shiver with pressure.

"Potter... Harry..." Draco's voice was thick with need, his words dripping with lust.

Harry pulled the blond into another searing kiss as he reached for the boy's zipper, his hand shaking. Draco took Harry's hand and led him to his zipper, letting Harry's fingers trail along his groin. Harry looked into Draco's eyes one more time, and was met with an almost imperceptible nod.

Harry pulled down Draco's zipper. The nod was enough.


End file.
